This invention relates to hydraulic fluid systems, and in particular, hydraulic systems used in consumer products in which at least two fluids occupy a single container, and the level of the interface between the fluids is to be adjusted.
What is needed is a means of limiting fluid flow or restricting it to a controlled flow so that the fluids do not mix when a meniscus between the fluids is moved.